There is a need in industry and, in particular in environments, where the conditions are adverse, such as in the telecommunications, marine and chemical plant environments for a bundling tie capable of standing-up to such environments. For example, such ties may be used to hold electrical cables, piping, or in duct work where temperature extremes may be severe and atmospheric conditions may contain corrosive elements.
In such environments, stainless steel bundling ties are in present use for their strength, longevity and ability to withstand the adverse environments. Bundling ties formed of stainless steel and other metals are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,602; U.S. 4,128,919; U.S. 3,311,957; U.S. 3,964,133; and U.S. 3,694,863. While these ties are capable of withstanding adverse environments, there is a need with some of these ties for the user to have a special tool to apply the bundling ties properly about a plurality of articles such as cables or pipes. Such tools may provide suitable tensioning to the strap and subsequent severing of the strap tail after the suitable tension has been achieved. As a sharp edge commonly occurs as a result of the cutting of the strap.
There is need to provide a strap which is capable of being severed at the tail without use of a special tool. Also, there is a need to provide a strap where the severed edge is kept away from the user so as to prevent injury.